Sugoi Unmei Interwined
by Lilangelwitluv
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li are secret agents used for special assignments to try to catch the world's most wanted criminals. They didn’t know each other existed, but until their leader put them up for a special assignment to catch the famous gangste


Sweet Destinies Intertwined

**Written By:** Lilangelwitluv

**Chapter 1: **The Assignment

---**Author's Comment---**

Okay, I don't know CCS, but I do own this story, I hope you enjoy this story, this is my second one, the first one I did wasn't so good, so I'm going to retry everything. If you see any spelling errors just ignore it, I'm not a kind of spelling person =P

-----------

It was a dark night. Full moon arised. Under all grass, floor, dirt, lays a secret HQ for special agents to capture all wanted criminals in sight.

A dark shadow looms outsides walls.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU KAITOU!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Mu ha ha, you can never catch me little girl!" the thief laughed evilly.

"Oh yea," the girl reached for her handbag and took out a gun. "Watch me!"

The girl shot a bullet at the man, (named…well actually he doesn't have a name but people just call him kaitou, which means thief.) But he swiftly blocked it. He's stolen all of the richest families jewels

"Grr…"Sakura said. Just a couple more shoots…"

_*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*_

2 out of 4 bullets shot him.

"Yes!" Sakura said. 

Sakura, she's a cheerful auburn shoulder-length haired girl with glimmering emerald eyes. She is an 18-year-old girl who has 2 best friends, she is an expert on being really fast as sonic. She is so fast that when she runs you can't catch up with her with your eyes, all you see is blur. She is advanced in the runner class but she said she wanted to stay because she wanted to become faster then she already is, which people thought it was impossible.

Kaitou was injured but he took out a gun and shot Sakura with it.

"Argh!" Sakura yelped in pain. Blood was dripping fast she fell to her knees and held her wound. Kaitou smirked. "Little missy can't handle the pain eh? Ha ha, that's just too bad, now, prepare for your death!"

Kaitou aimed for Sakura's head. Sakura closed her eyes preparing for the moment until…

_*BAM*_

Kaitou screamed in pain. Kaitou turned around.

"Argh! Who's there?!" he shouted.

"Just a girl who fights crime to kick ass-monkeys like you, that's who!" the shadow replied.

"GET HIM!" the shadow shouted. Appeared out of nowhere lots of shadows came out, which were men, went to the injured Kaitou starting punching him, kicking him, just injuring him badly. He had a huge bruise on his lip and his eye, everywhere bruises can be seen, maybe even 10 feet away you can see them, the bruises are so dark which seemed like something poisoned him or something. One of the soldiers took out handcuffs and arrested Kaitou.

"Grr…. you two little girls will pay."

"HAH! Take him away boys!" Tomoyo shouted.

Tomoyo, she's a nice raven purple waist-length haired girl with beautiful amethyst eyes. She is an 18-year-old girl who has 2 best friends, she is an expert on gunning, and she is so good that she can use just 1 gun to shoot down 30 enemies. Her dream was to become a better gunner like her father was before he past away. So she is willing to dream to shoot down maybe 60 enemies.

"Yes ma'm!" said all the soldiers. Some soldiers pulled him into a black van and drove away.

"Nice job Tomoyo!"

"Well yea, you needed backup Sakura, so I brought more men with me!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo noticed Sakura was sitting on the floor for a very long time holding her arm.

"Hey Sakur-" Tomoyo saw blood dripping and saw Sakura's eyes were getting droopy. Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side and shouted, "OH MY GOSH, SHE'S INJURED! CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!"

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea, just feeling wasted that's all…" Sakura giggled.

"No time for jokes now Sakura!" Tomoyo said in a serious tone. "Oh man, I knew I shouldn't of left you alone to get more allies, we could of just worked together to kill him!" Tomoyo said.

"No, going to get more allies was the right thing to do, don't worry, I'll be fine-" 

Sakura fell unconscious. All she heard was Tomoyo calling out her name and an ambulance siren going on and on.

---Hospital---

Sakura woke up slowly as the first sight she saw was her family and friends.

"Hey Sakura! How are you feeling?" asked, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Meiling, and Eriol.

"I'm fine everybody, just a little tired." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure? I could go and call the doctor-" Touya got interrupted by Sakura, "No, no, its alright, I'm fine Touya, you worry too much."

"Well what else would you expect?! You're my little sister, and I vowed that I'd always protect you no matter what! And besides! You almost died on that mission!" Touya said.

Sakura sighed. "Awww…big brother actually loves me!" Sakura hugged Touya. Touya blushed of embarrassment.

"So where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"Oh dad? He went to get some food for you kaijuu."

"GRRR! I AM NOT A MONSTER! IF I COULD STAND UP I WOULD STOMP YOUR FOOT RIGHT NOW!" Sakura shouted. Sakura then thought of an idea and told Tomoyo to come over and whispered something in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked. "Yea, if I can't do it for myself, at least you can!"

Tomoyo walked over to Touya and said, "Sorry Touya-kun."

Tomoyo took a deep breath and…STOMPED ON TOUYA'S FOOT, and shouted, "SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!!!"

Touya glared at Sakura while she smirked.

Suddenly the door opened up to see a familiar man.

"Sakura your up! That's wonderful!  Oh! And I bought food for everyone!" the man said.

"Daddy!" Sakura said as her dad came over and hugged her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fujitaka said in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'm fine, just pretty tired after all that chasing." Sakura replied. Sakura then yawned, then her stomach growled. Everyone in the room sweatdropped while she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay so after we eat, we go back to Headquarters." Eriol said.

Eriol, he's a smiling navy blue haired boy with sly cerulean blue eyes. He is a 19-year-old boy who has 2 bet friends, he is an expert on everything, martial arts, gunning, running, (**A/N:** Lol, it rhymes…) and other classes but he refused to leave the HQ to go to the Advanced Army Institute, for the reason, unknown.

 Everybody nodded and started stuffing their faces with food.

The doctor came in, and sweatdropped at everyone eating so fast.

"Okay, we have good news, Sakura will be doing fine, she just needs to wear a bandage and change it every 1 hour." The doctor said.

"Okay, great!" Sakura said smiling.

---Headquarters---

Headquarters. A place where millions and millions of people become secret agents to fight crime. There you can learn to be faster, better shooter, martial arts, and for beginners, they go to a special class to know all about crime fighting. There are different classes, pretty much like a school, but you instead you learn about being an agent.

"Hey Sakura! Tomoyo!" a voice shouted running up to them in the hallways.

"Hey Meiling, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh nothing, just that you know Daisuke Yushimira right?" Meiling asked.

"Yea, isn't that one of Eriol's best friends?" Tomoyo asked putting her equipment into her locker. As did so Meilin and Sakura.

"Yea, and well guess what? He just asked me to be his girlfriend!" Meiling said excitedly, "And I said yes!"

"Wow! This is your first boyfriend isn't it? And to be a coincidence its Eriol's best friend! I told you, you guys would make a great couple, but nooo, some people are just so dense!"

Meiling smiled sheepishly.

"Congratulations! But I don't think I'm ever going to find a "someone just for me"." Sakura said thinking about it.

"How about that Syaoran Li guy? He's Eriol's best friend too, if Tomoyo agrees with me, then that means he is right for you! Like she said about me and Daisuke!" Meiling said happily.

"Hm…well I don't know really anymore, I think I lost my taste in couples x_x, hmm I think you both _would_ look like a great couple, although he has an attitude problem." Tomoyo said.

"Who's Syaoran Li?" Sakura asked all of a sudden which made Tomoyo and Meiling sweatdrop.

Tomoyo sighed. "We'll tell you at lunch okay?"

"Okay, sure, see you then!" Sakura said walking to her class.

---4th period, gunning class---

_*BAM* *BAM*_

That's all you can hear, gunshots. The gunning class is where you become a better shooter, which Sakura is failing miserably, but she still has confidence in herself.

Ms. Menua walked past every student fixing his or her problems in shooting.

*BAM* *BAM*

Sakura kept shooting the blank body board. She shot the arm, the head, and the leg.

"Sakura dear, I think your not doing very well, maybe because your using for right arm, try your left arm."

"Okay sensei." Sakura aimed her gun at the blank body board's stomach with her left arm.

*BAM* She shot it correctly. 

"Arigatou Menua-sensei! HOE! But I always thought I was a right handed person…" Sakura stated.

"It doesn't matter what kind of handed person you are, it depends on your angle, your arm length, and your thoughts." Menua sensei said.

'Hoe? Arm length? Is she saying that one of my arms is longer the other? ' Sakura thought.

"Okay class, 4th period is over!" Menua sensei said. Everybody stopped their shooting and went too get their stuff. Soon the intercom came on.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, please report to the Leader's office immediately! I repeat, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, please report to the Leader's office immediately!" 

The whole class started whispering. "Hey, I wonder what did Kinomoto and Li do for the leader to call them in?"

"I don't know but I don't like the sounds of it."

"Yea, maybe they're in trouble…"

"No duh, what do you think we're talking about?"

"I dunno…"

---5th period (Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling doesn't have the same class just this one) ---

"Psst! Meiling! I guess this is the chance where Sakura meets Syaoran Li huh?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Yea, but I wonder why did the intercom called them in?" Meiling asked. 

"Maybe Fujitaka thought they too was a kawaii couple!" Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes. Meiling sweatdropped.

"Uh…I don't think so, maybe for a mission perhaps?" Meiling said. "Maybe…" Tomoyo said.

They both shrugged and went back to their work.

---Sakura's Point Of View---

Hm…I wonder why did the intercom called Syaoran Li and me to the office? I didn't do anything wrong but catch criminals, I hope the father and the generals wont betray us for catching criminals and go to the dark side!

Sakura thought about it for a moment.

Nah, I don't think that will happen……….or will it?

STUPID MIND! FATHER WILL NEVER BETRAY US!

Hey, wait a minute Syaoran Li is coming too? Didn't Tomoyo and Meiling say something about that guy and uhh…something something about me too? Eh, oh wells.

Sakura walked into the office to meet two people one person sitting on a chair behind a desk and one sitting on a chair in front of the desk. And one seat was for her.

---Regular Point Of View---

"Hello Sakura" a man voice said.

"Hello daddy! So what's up?" Sakura chirped.

"Nothing dear, just sit down and we'll talk."  Fujitaka said. "Oh and hey, how is your arm doing?"

"Fine, just been bandaged." Sakura replied and sat down.

"Okay you two have been assigned to catch these criminals that us older agents have been trying to catch for years, we thought since you teens were younger so we decided to let you have the job. You two have been most advanced in catching criminals so we gave you two up for the job, supposeively to catch, The Wolves. I also have 2 other pairs for the job also, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Rae, and Daisuke Yushimira. (**A/N: **Heh, see how I arranged the names in couples order? Mu ha ha…) Further more, general Touya will give you more information about it tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning next to the airline station (A**/N:** Their HQ has their own airplane station! Cool =P). So please tell Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, Rae, and Yushimira about all this later on ok?"

"Yeeeeeeeees sir!" Sakura and Syaoran said and saluted.

"But Fujitaka, why must I work with girls too?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoran was a quiet chestnut brown haired boy with intense amber eyes. He is a 19-year-old boy who has 2 best friends, he is an expert at martial arts class, nobody even dared to challenge him, and he even beat the martial arts teacher. He was way too advanced to be in that class but he stayed in that class instead of graduating from it.

Sakura glared at him.

"Well Syaoran, its not just girls, Hiiragizawa and Yushimira is coming along too."

"But-"

"No buts, now hurry to your class or your assignment will be giving away to general Touya and general Yukito.

Syaoran grunted. He left the room while Sakura was still in the room with her father.

"Daddy! Why must I have boy partners?! Tomoyo and Meiling are good enough for me! Us girls can handle it! The boys will just get in the way of our plans!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, then why don't you just tell the boys your plans?" Fujitaka suggested.

"But-"

"Sakura…" Fujitaka gave her "the" look.

"Alright father, this time, but you have to promise me one thing." Sakura started.

"And what is that daughter?" Fujitaka asked.

"If we fail this mission, don't ever, and I mean ever make us girls partners with those boys ever again!" Sakura said.

 Fujitaka sighed. 

"Promise?!" Sakura asked.

"Fine, fine, I promise." Fujitaka said. He usually hates the kinds of girls who cry and get mad, the truth is, that he's actually scared of them.

"Okay, well see you later!" Sakura said happily. Fujitaka smiled at her usual cheerfulness.

-----------------------------------

**A/N:** Haha, I hope you liked the first chapter of Sugoi Unmei Intertwined! I tried my best to get better and better at writing but I just can't seem to, so I'm going to need some suggestions on what to happen on the next chapter. So email me if you have any!

ANYWAYS! Please review! If you review I'll get more chapters done! If you want more chapters, you got to review, so review review reviewww! 


End file.
